magical_schoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
International Confederation of Wizards
The International Confederation of Wizards is a multinational magical organization tasked with uniting wizardkind worldwide. Seats on the International Confederation of Wizards are allotted to magical nations throughout the magical world. The Confederation is headed by the Supreme Mugwump which currently is Babajide Akingbade. The International Confederations is tasked with enforcing the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. Divisions Educational Office The Educational Office is a division of the International Confederation of Wizards concerned the education of the wizarding world. They are subject to the Confederation, and are tasked with three objectives. As written in the International Confederation of Wizards Charter, "The Educational Office is to provide a registry of internationally accredited magical schools which (a) documents key information regarding each school on the registry; and (b) regularly inquires as to ensure that the aforementioned information is up-to date and accurate. "The Educational Office is to maintain that the schools on their registry continue to provide a magical education that meets or exceeds the standards set by the Educational Office and the Confederation. "The Educational Office is to provide necessary funding to the magical schools listed on the official registry, given that the school has upheld the aforementioned standards. The funding is to be used (a) to support the education of underprivileged witches and wizards; and to (b) to pay the salaries of no more than forty-five employed professors each a yearly salary of no less than 4500 Galleons (or its equivalent) and no more than 9500 Galleons (or its equivalent), and to pay the salaries of between one and three chief administrative staff each a yearly salary of no less than 11000 Galleons (or its equivalent) and no more than 15000 Galleons (or its equivalent)." Quidditch Committee The International Confederation of Wizards Quidditch Committee (ICWQC) is a group of wizards tasked with organizing major quidditch competitions, such as the Quidditch World Cup. The committee is headed by the chairman, who is also sometimes referred to as the International Director. From 1971-1974, the chairman was Royston Idlewind. As of 2014, the chairman was Mentor Metaxas1. In 1692, ICWQC was established to organize the Quidditch World Cup and prevent breaches of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. Recognized Nations See Also: List of Nations Recognized by the International Confederation of Wizards In order to be recognized by the International Confederation of Wizards, a country must fulfill certain requirements. The International Confederation of Wizards Charter states: "In order for a magical country to be recognized by the International Confederation of Wizards, the country must meet ALL of the below requirements. If these requirements are not met, the country cannot be recognized at that time. The requirements are that (a) the country has some form of magical government that effectively governs the population; (b) can and will obey the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy to the best of their ability, and if need be will request assistance from the International Confederation of Wizards. "Countries that meet ALL of the aforementioned requirements will be added to the official roster of countries that have been recognized by the International Confederation of Wizards, and will be granted at least one seat on the International Confederation of Wizards, which is to be filled by a wizard or witch appointed by the country's government." Category:International Confederation of Wizards